


Worship

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Navel Fetish, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy and his Master engage in a little worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

He shoves me down on the bed, straddling me and pressing his hands against my shoulders.  


"Such a soft puppy I have," he murmurs, biting at my lower lip. His hands move down to my chest, cupping the soft lumps and rubbing his fingers against my nipples.  


I let out a gasp and he smiles.  


"Mmm, puppy likes that, doesn't he? Likes when I touch him there." His fingers slide off my chest, settling at my hips and pressing down just enough to feel bone.  
"Such broad hips," he whispers into my ear, squeezing the flesh. "And such a nice ass." 

I lift my hips eagerly as his hands grope me.  


"Good boy."  


His hands squeeze and knead the soft flesh, moving back up to my thighs. "Love your thighs," he says, ducking down and nibbling my collarbone, shoving me down onto my back, his hard cock pressing against my stomach. "Your wonderful cushy thighs."  


He pulls up from my collarbone and makes his way down, stopping to swirl his tongue around my navel. "And your cute bellybutton, I love that too."  


"You love everything about me, don't you?"  


He grins at me, pressing a kiss to my stomach and looking up at me through his hair. "Pretty much, yeah."  


I grin back at him, gasping as the tip of his tongue dips into my bellybutton and he hums happily.  


"Mmm, puppy tastes so good." His tongue skates down to my inner thighs, nibbling at the soft flesh.  


I peer down at him and smile. "Whatcha doin' down there?"  


He hmms contentedly. "You'll see. Turn over."  


I obey, feeling his warm breath puff against my hole. His hands glide down the backs of my legs, stopping at my rump.  


"Such a plush rump," he murmurs against my skin. "And it's all mine." He pauses, pressing a kiss to the small of my back. "Isn't it?"  


"Yes, Sir," I say back, squirming as his tongue slithers over my skin, going up in a curve then down the other side ending in a point.  


"Hearts for my puppy."  


"Silly Sir." I grin at him, craning my neck as I feel a puff of warm air against my hole.  


He chuckles, the tip of his tongue probing and I shiver.  


"Mmm, more, please?"  


"Such a good boy. Asking so nicely. Of course you can get more." He presses his tongue deeper in, pressing against the walls of my rear and I moan.  


Another moan escapes my lips as he pulls up and then pushes back down, running his tongue all along my crack.  


He smiles, pushing his tongue deeper inside, wiggling it and I gasp, backing into him. His hands pin down my hips.  


"Stay. Still."  


I smirk at him. "Make me."  


He smirks back and I feel his tongue sliding out of me. "Remember you asked for this, puppy." 

I can see his hand draw back and then there's a loud smack and I yelp.  


"Oww!"  


Another loud smack and I squirm on the bed. "That hurts."  


He slides a hand between my legs, rubbing my slit. "You're all wet down here, puppy. I think you like this a lot more than you let on." He crooks a finger inside me and I whine happily, my cheeks hot.  


"Mmm, you're so wet you're dripping all over my fingers, puppy." He slides it out, the digit glistening and pops it in his mouth. "And you taste so good."  


I groan softly, spreading my legs. "Mmm, Sir."  


He chuckles, running his tongue along the outside of my slit, running his hands against the inside of my thighs, squeezing the soft flesh. "Yes puppy? My soft puppy."  


"Mmm, more Sir, please?"  


A soft laugh and he smiles against my skin, gently lapping at my inner thighs.  


"Oh all right. I can indulge you this one time."  


"But you indulge me all the time, Sir. You spoil me rotten."  


"Not my fault you're so easy to spoil."  


His tongue swirls around my slit, wet point licking up the juices that leak out and I let out a lewd loud moan, snaking my legs around him and he laughs out loud.  


"Eager puppy," he murmurs, kissing the top of my slit, burrowing his face into the wiry curls. 

"Fuzzy puppy. My fuzzy puppy."  


He moves down, little licks pressing into my skin and I whine.  


"Sir!"  


"Oh puppy doesn't like me teasing him then? Well all right." He pulls off, shrugging my legs off and straddling my stomach once more, his thick cock just barely touching the edge of my lips.  


I reach my tongue out, sliding against the head and he lets out a groan.  


"Nnnrgh, my puppy knows just what to do, doesn't he?"  


"Uh-huh." I stretch out just barely managing to fit his head into my mouth and I roll my tongue around the skin, licking up every drop of precome. He shifts forward, moving more of his cock into my mouth and I groan, a thin line of drool edging out.  


"Puppy loves having his Master's cock in his mouth doesn't he?"  


I nod around him, eagerly sucking at his cock, his shaft filling my mouth, drool running down my chin.  


"Good boy," he says, ruffling my hair. "Look at you, drool running down your chin, mmm, you look so good, puppy. Just keep sucking."  


I shift underneath him, my mouth open wide and his cock filling it up and he moans, thrusting shallowly into me.  


"Gonna come, puppy. Where do you want it?"  


I pull off him slowly, still sucking as his hard cock leaves my mouth and he moves on top of me. "My chest, Sir!"  


He smiles down at me, tracing my spit-soaked lips, and taking his cock in his other hand, sliding up and down his thick length. "Puppy just loves getting covered in his Master's come, doesn't he?"  


I swallow, watching him, and nod.  


"Ah ah, I'm not doing anything until you speak."  


"Yes sir! I love getting covered in your come."  


"Good boy," he answers, rubbing his cock even faster and I lean forward eagerly. "Here it comes." He comes, splattering my chest with hot seed and I groan in pleasure.  


"Mmm, you look amazing like this, puppy. All covered in my come, telling the whole world who owns you. And who owns you?"  


"You do, Sir."  


He grins at me, wiping me off with a sheet. "That's right."


End file.
